In a prior art tube valve, the tube through which a fluid flows is squashed at a predetermined place (predetermined portion) to close the flow path of the fluid (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 8-189573).
However, in the tube valve described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 8-189573, since the flow path is closed by squashing the tube, there is a disadvantage that great driving force is required and therefore the power consumption thereof is high.
Further, since the flow path is opened and closed at one place, it is difficult to accurately control the flow rate of the fluid by means of this tube valve.